


Movie Nights: Distracting Mommy

by Madquinn13



Series: Movie Nights [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Kara and Lena need to distract Alex while Maggie is dealing with doctors for Jay.





	Movie Nights: Distracting Mommy

Kara was literally sitting on Alex trying to keep her sister calm and more importantly in place. 

“This isn’t right! I am his mother I should be with him!”

“No, you know what will happened, Jay will cry because he’s an infant being handed over to a stranger who is going to do medical stuff to him and you’ll get upset and punch out the doctor or worse and Maggie is out of favors to call in and J’onn can’t keep you out of jail anymore either.”

“I’ll bribe a judge.” Alex got out between grunts. 

“If there was a judge in National City that could be bribed my mother wouldn’t have been found guilty Alex. As soon as I hear about one who is corrupt I’ll make sure to have some bribe money set aside for you to use.” Lena tried to be helpful. 

“Thank you. Can I at least call Maggie? I have a right to know if my son is okay.”

“No. Maggie will call you once she knows what is going on.”

“More reason for me to go down there then because for the last time I am a doctor and I know what is going on!” 

“No Alex! It’s a simple procedure, those doctors do it a thousand times a week. It’s fine.”

“You don’t know the risks.”

“Yes we do.” Lena spoke up. “We read the plamplets and did our research. Jay will be fine.”

“Death is a side effect! How can he be okay if death is a fucking side effect?” 

“Calm down Alex! Why don’t we watch a movie. Try and take your mind off it.” 

“We’re not starting the new season of unfortunate events, not without Maggie.” Lena started. “There is that new Adam Sandler movie on Netflix.”

“I can’t be distracted from this.” Alex was sticking her ground. 

“Well we can try.” Kara stressed she only got off Alex when Lena sat down next to her and went to get the pills J’onn got her for when something like this happened. She was just glad that Lena had them in her purse. Sure it was technically wrong and illegal to roofie your sister but this was the only way to get Alex to stop fighting and to relax. Kara carried the three drinks over to the couch, passing Alex the bottle of spiked beer. “Don’t worry if anything happens I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

“I’ll drive you.” Lena clearifies. Alex just nods before taking the beer and chugging it. 

“Can I have my phone to see if Maggie even texted?”

“No.” Kara answered. Maggie knew to call her or Lena. 

“But what if something horrible happened?” 

“If something horrible happened we would get a phone call.” Kara sighed she really wished those pills would kick in.

…

Maggie walked in carrying the sniffling infant in her arms. 

“We’re back!” She called out while Jay started looking all around the room for his mommy. She thought it was odd that Alex didn’t rush at them the second the door opened. “Alex?” 

“Hey buddy.” Kara cooed walking out to meet them. “Alex is still out cold. She was getting upset and trying to fight me.”

“Out cold? Alex hasn’t slept that sound since before the stick turned blue.” Maggie looked into the living room and saw it empty. “Where is she?”

“Oh I carried her to bed.” Kara explained with a shrug. “So how did it go?”

“Yes how did Jay handle getting his shots?” Lena asked exiting the living room and going to check on the infant. 

“He cried and screamed as soon as we laid him on the table but seconds after getting the needles he was fine. He only started fussing when I pulled into the driveway it’s like he could tell his mommy was here. How was she?” 

“She cried more than Jay did. So I used the pills J’onn gave me to knock her out.”

“You drugged her?” Maggie stared at her disgust. 

“Kara you promised me you wouldn’t use those unless she was having a panic attack!” Lena smacked Kara. 

“She would have had a panic attack if I didn’t drug her. She was working herself up to one. I could hear her pulse.” Kara defended herself. “I only slipped one in her beer. If you don’t want me to drug her to keep her from having a panic attack then let her go with you and Jay to the doctor appointments.” 

“You know the many reasons why she is not allowed to go near the doctor!” Maggie stressed. “Can you take Jay? I’m going to go check on her.” 

“Of course. Come here my wittle man.” Lena happily took the infant cuddling him close to her chest. “I heard that you were a very brave boy today.”

…

Maggie was kneeling by Alex’s head stroking her hair. 

“I know you worry about him and I know you’re worried about the side effects but we both discussed it and having our son die from smallpox is not something we want. He’s okay, no red mark from where the needle was injected. I’ll keep an eye on it though. He just missed you most of all. I wish you could just keep calm during these events. I know you don’t mean to lose it Alex but seriously I would like my wife to be there.” Maggie sighed kissing her wife’s forehead. “I love you. God I wish Kara didn’t drug you, you better sleep through the night, I can’t deal with Jay and you both keeping me awake all night.” Maggie started but heard Jay crying. “I’ll go deal with our baby boy.” 

Maggie was greeted by the sight of Kara holding Jay at arms length while her chest was covered in vomit, Lena who was out of the splash zone was busy laughing.

“Maggie please take him.” Kara looked up at Maggie with pleading eyes. 

“How many times do we need to tell you to stop spinning him over your head?” 

“In all fairness she wasn’t spinning him over her head this time. She was holding him close, supporting his head and spinning on her tippy toes.” 

“Kara please don’t spin my son and please refrain from drugging my wife.” Maggie sniped before taking Jay. “Now if you’ll excuse me I need to change him and make sure Alex is still breathing.”

“We should have started season two without you. Serve you right.” Kara mumbled. 

…

Maggie had just put Jay down for the night belly full of formula and fresh dry diaper on when she stumbled into her own room and bed. 

“Any symptoms yet?” Alex asked, face still down in the pillow. 

“No, he threw up on Kara, but that was her fault and I used a magic marker to circle the red skin around the injection site but it hasn’t grown since. He isn’t as fussy now aside from clearly missing you but he’s down for the count. How are you feeling now that the drugs are wearing off?”

“I’m going to kill Kara.”

“I’ll help. Anything else?”

“I promise I’ll control myself if it means I get to be there with Jay for every appointment.”

“Alex I want you to be there with me. Jay wants you with us too.” Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist pulling her closer to her. “I miss not having my partner in crime.”

“Ride or Die right?”

“Right.”


End file.
